


The Cupcake Wars

by Starscream196



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Baking, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food Fight, Friends to Lovers, Fun, Love Confessions, One Shot, Play Fighting, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:19:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starscream196/pseuds/Starscream196
Summary: Lena Oxton is renowned around the base for her baking skills and no one else knows this better than Jesse McCree. The spunky brunette could be found refining her skills whenever not on mission, creating works of art for the cowboy to feast upon. But can Jesse keep on dancing around the sweetheart that is Lena or for that matter, keep hiding his true feelings for her? Or will he simply sit back and eat his sorrows away? Action speaks louder than words after all.





	The Cupcake Wars

**Author's Note:**

> This work was co-written by my partner, WarByNumbers. They are not present on the site, so any comments for them can happily pass toward them.

As the heavenly smell of baked goods filled the air within the Overwatch Headquarters kitchen, spilling out in the halls it was a no-brainer that the team's number one baker was the one to blame for the appetite that struck the cowboy as he slipped in from a two-day mission with Gabriel Reyes and Genji Shimada. It had been a dreadful two days for Jesse McCree, having to spend the nights out on the cold hard ground. With nothing to eat but Reyes' infamous cooking. The mission was a tremendous success and Jesse was thankful for that, but nothing could make him happier than to be back home where Reyes' food couldn't find him. It was made more evident to the Cowboy as soon as he walked through the doors and the incredible scent of something sweet and delicious smacked his nose. Jesse took a huge whiff as the three Blackwatch agents made their way down the halls. "Ya smell that Genji?" he asked his cyborg partner, "That's the smell of professional cook at work." he whispered to him. The enticing smell hit his nostrils, teasing him the taste that he longed to fill his mouth with. But what was the flavour today? It smells more fragrant than vanilla and sweeter than chocolate. He just  **had**  to find out. Dumping his gear off in his room but keeping his ridiculous black hat on his head he shifted gears and flew down the stairs towards the commissary. However, he entered the back route, peering through the window of the door to see who was to thank for his sudden hunger. His brown hues locked onto the petite British pilot known as Lena Oxton. The cheerful girl was dressed casually in her signature yellow leggings and a dark gray tank-top with Overwatch's symbol across the chest. She was clearly feeling comfortable as she had left her chronal accelerator back in her room today. Freckles adored her cheek bones, spilling over her nose that came to a soft dip below hazel eyes that you could lose yourself in. The speckles of flour that decorated her skin and hair only added to the adorable exterior that she held. Jesse was tempted to speak aloud to the woman at the counter diligently stirring her batter in a silver bowl but instead he quietly entered, shutting the door behind him. It wasn't often you got to see Lena standing still for a moment as her accelerator allowed her to move faster than the eye could see. This was... nice, being able to watch her enjoying herself; relaxing in a way only Lena could make look amazing.

Lena had not even noticed the cowboy leaning against the door from her peripheral vision, she was far too encompassed in preparing her next batch of cupcakes to go into the oven. She added a bowl of perfectly diced strawberries before continuing to hand-stir the ingredients together. The whole art of baking is something she took seriously, maybe too much but from a young age, she had learned to love it just as much as her mother had. After all, Lena still felt like a child at heart-- even at twenty-six.  _Another thing Jesse and her would find themselves to have in common, beyond the fact that Jesse could not bake to save his life. Good thing he liked to eat, and she liked to feed him._  Still, she worked vigorously to stir the batter to a perfect consistency before pouring it into the molds set out on the counter.  **DING!**  went the oven, signaling this batch could go in and the first could come out. Switching gears, she grasped her pot holders and carefully slid out the hot pan of what looked like vanilla cupcakes out and onto the stove-top while sticking in the strawberry  **surprise**  ones. Rubbing her hands together she looked over the cupcakes she had just pulled out, inspecting their exterior for any imperfections.  _Wow, they smell amazing..._  Jesse mused to himself as he took a sniff, letting out a sigh of satisfaction. His stomach growled without, letting the cowboy know he was way past due for lunch.

This caught the baker's ear as she turned around, meeting the gaze of Jesse McCree. Her face suddenly flushed as she put a flour covered hand to her bosom, "Jesse! How long you been standing there, mate?" Clearly, a bit jostled to suddenly have company, her voice broke a little as she spoke. He simply laughed, scratching the back of his head as she walked forward; his sock clad feet tapping against the tiled floor. You hardly could catch Jesse without his cowboy boots on, the spurs a dead giveaway when he was entering a room. "Long enough to know them cupcakes are gonna be amazing."  _Nice save, cowboy._  She too, laughed softly as she bit her bottom lip; suddenly aware she was alone with the Blackwatch cowboy. She wasn't by any means afraid of him, more so embarrassed as it was no secret to some of the ladies around the organization that Lena had set her eyes on Jesse with a school-girl crush. "Maybe if you help me with the next batch, you can have one as a thank you." A wink from the British girl as she tossed a rolled-up apron to him when he approached. "Reckon I could handle something simple as helping ya, long as you don't actually make me bake, Darlin'" Lena would never tire of hearing him talk in that southern drawl, the first thing that had made her gravitate towards him. She had often watched American Cowboy flicks on the tele when she was little, Jesse being the spitting image of one with his albeit ridiculous and handsome get-up. "Ah, see... you won't get off that easy, luv. You got to do the work to get the goods."  _Alright, Lena... maybe that came out sounding a little too sexual.... Had he even noticed?_  She sighed to herself as she pulled the ingredients for the chocolate batch towards her. "My favourite." He replied, eyeing the bag of chocolate chips on the counter.

"Now Jesse, when you crack the eggs you need to hand a--" She was cut off as Jesse grasped an egg and moved it over the bowl, crushing it between his strong digits. "...gentle hand.." She mumbled as she looked at the decimated egg in his palm. "....Uh... was that wrong?" He asked, a goofy smile on his handsomely scruffy face. "..It's not the right way to do it. Let me show you.." She too grasped an egg but this time she tapped it lightly on the edge of the bowl, applying light pressure with her thumb to the cracked crease. The egg shell broke in half and out slipped the contents into the bowl. "See? Gently, Jesse." She added as she handed him another egg once he had wiped his hand clean of the previous. "Alright..." He was concentrating far too hard on this, the tip of his tongue sticking out as he copied her actions. Somehow he managed to not mess this round up and the egg plopped into the bowl; yoke unbroken. Next came the butter, stirred in with the eggs. Following was the flour, baking powder and salt. Lena let Jesse do the stiring, watching him use his metal arm to do all the work. It didn't seem to tire him out either, this had her wondering just how much stamina this guy had.  _Inappropriate thoughts for the British pilot but she couldn't help herself sometimes._  She had previously melted the bowl of chocolate chips while Jesse stirred, bringing them over to add to the mixture. While he mixed everything, she stood next to him and gently poured in the chocolate. Their bodies were nearly touching as she leaned over the table to watch the outcome of their hard work. It actually looked edible, I think both Lena and Jesse were surprised about that one considering he had a helping hand in it.

With a proud gesture, Jesse smacked his hand down on the counter right onto the flour as it exploded into the air, coating himself, Lena, and the area around them in a white dust. Blowing upwards to remove some of it from her face, she looked to Jesse with a raised brow. "Ah, sorry sweetheart.. If it's any consolation, I helped powder your nose for you too. Is that worth an extra cupcake?" Clearly trying to be funny with his joke about make-up, Lena sighed but laughed anyway, "You are lucky you're a cute mate." She responded without thought, but as the words left her mouth she could not stop herself and an immediate blush bloomed behind the flour dusting her cheeks. "Ahhh.. I think the second batch is done!" Trying to cover her tracks and change the conversation as quickly as possible, she jetted over to the oven. Jesse simply gave a raised brow, scratching his hair.  _She thinks I'm cute? Hey, you still got it, partner.... Is it ridicolous that I call myself partner? Would Lena think so?_  Tapping his digit to his chin as he was lost in his own thoughts, he hadn't noticed Lena bringing over the strawberry cupcakes to join the vanilla ones. "..Can you put the chocolate ones in while I prepare the frosting for the vanilla batch?" She couldn't even look at Jesse as she motioned to the oven. "Sure thing, sweetpea." He replied without much thought, taking the metal pan of chocolate filled batter and sticking it in the hot oven across the room. He peered up to see Lena bagging the icing, carefully twisting the end of the piping bag to give it a tight seal.  _She really is something._  He murmured as he walked back over to join her, "So what we gonna draw?" He asked, trying to break the silence.

"We are  _going to_.." She emphasized with a tease on proper English, "..draw whatever our hearts desire." She replied, handing over a bag of red icing to the cowboy. She held a similar bag of baby blue, immediately taking the tops of the strawberry filled ones as if they a canvas. He was left with the vanilla ones, staring at them; knowing he had never passed or even went to an art class before but he didn't want to mess this up. His brown hues glanced over at the designs Lena was creating. A symmetrical heart, the perfect swirl to a mountain of sugar, hell- she even managed to do the Overwatch logo without even lifting her hand. "Wow.." He murmured maybe too loud, catching Lena's gaze. She was suddenly aware how close they were, causing her to gulp down a mouthful of air. "..What's wrong?" She asked, looking to his untouched cakes. "..I'm not so sure about this, I don't want to mess up yer pretty cakes." "Oh Jesse.." She said in that sweet voice he liked so much, she set down her bag and took a hold of his own; guiding his hand to the top of her desserts. "..You just have to be confident in the movements you are making. Imagine the design and just draw it." With her standing next to him, her hand halfway over his; she helped him draw a simple heart and even managed to colour it in without too much of a mess. Jesse liked the way her soft skin felt on his, it had been awhile since he had felt the touch of a woman; none as delicate at the British woman next to him. '..Ya make it look too easy, no fair." He jested, "Besides we ain't all talented and wonderful as you." A hint of playful sarcasm in his drawl. Maybe he meant to say that out loud, just to warm her up a little but it only managed to receive a spot of icing on the side of his cheek. Delivered by Lena herself with the piping bag in hand, "What was that, cowboy?" She teased back, a soft wink coming to her eye. "We all know I got better aim, Miss Oxton. You don't want to mess with these guns." Kissing his muscular bicep, he tipped his hat to her suddenly feeling more at ease in her presence. "Oh yeah? Prove it." Her hand swiped forward, knocking his hat off and onto the floor; signaling she was ready for a duel with the Blackwatch agent. Though in what context, she wouldn't way. "Ahh, now you gone and done it." He raised a brow with a smile, crossing the distance between them with ease. Lena held her piping bag up as a defense but that didn't scare him any. He wiped a finger across his soiled cheek, sharing in the mess as he brushed it across the freckled flesh of her nose.

Lena took her digit and poked at the icing on her nose. She looked down at the blue delicacy on the tip of her digit. Her eyes shifting upward followed by a smirk on her face.  _"Oh, you just went to war, mate."_  she teased. Jesse held out his hand and beckoned her toward him, "Bring it on, Darlin." he pointed his bag at her. Her eyes widened and she quickly jumped out of the way as Jesse squirted some icing in her direction. The wall and counter behind her were coated in a stream of red icing, but he wasn't going to give up. Lena giggled,  _"I thought you had good aim, cowboy?"_ she teased even more. She poured some icing into the palm of her hand and ran straight for Jesse. He didn't have time to react and before he knew it, his left cheek had a blue hand print from Lena gently running her hand on his face. Jesse wiped his face, focusing his sights upon Lena. Once again, he took aim at her and she ran from her spot. Anticipating her movements, Jesse aimed sightly forward and squeezed down hard on his bag. Icing flew across the room and hit Lena on her forehead, some icing coating her hair as well. She gave a playful yell as she was hit, stopping in her tracks and feeling the spot where he hit her.  _"Wow... a bulls-eye as well."_  she complimented, licking the red icing that she got on her finger. Jesse opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted as a spurt of blue icing hit his apron and another missed and hit his hat. "Why you... get over here." he playfully threatened. He poured a large amount of red icing into his palm and charged for her. Lena's eyes widened and she moved away quickly.  _"No, stay back!"_  she said mockingly. A huge smile on her face. Jesse smirked and began to give chase. The two circled around the commissary like a cat chasing a mouse. Lena giggled as she out maneuvered Jesse with ease. Unfortunately for her, she stumbled and nearly tripped onto the floor. This only allowed for Jesse to come up behind her. He wrapped one arm around her waist to prevent her from running and used his other hand to smudge her cheek with red icing. Lena gave a playful shriek, eyes closed as Jesse's rough hand coated her cheek with the icing.  _"No!"_ she yelled out, "That's for my fallen partner." Jesse joked, followed by the two laughing together. Both breathed heavily, Jesse still holding her close as they calmed down from their laughter. He was unaware that his pelvis was pressing against her backside, but she wasn't complaining about it. Lena looked back and gazed at Jesse, this was the closest they've ever been together and she wished that feeling wouldn't end. Wiping some red icing on her thumb, she brushed it across his cheek so that they were both even in this battle.  _"I concede... please, have mercy."_  she said with a huge smile. Jesse smiled back, "Told you I have great aim." he said. Neither of them moved, Lena remained in his grasp... relishing in the closeness they were sharing. His other arm had long moved to wrap around her small frame as well. Their gazes were locked, not a single word being said. Jesse's weight shifted and he spun Lena around so she wouldn't have to look back at him. The tone of the room shifted quite quickly to something more intense. Lena wondered what Jesse was doing, she wanted to ask him but was afraid if she said anything that he would stop. Her hands soon placed themselves on his forearms, feeling just how strong they were. Jesse looked down at her, admiring how incredibly beautiful she was. Those incredible hazel eyes staring up at him, her freckles hidden by the icing and flour on her face, and her hair not being spared as well. A metal hand grasped for a nearby rag and he proceeded to wipe her face as much as he could. The severe blush on her face now exposed to the cowboy, but this only made his heart skip a beat as he saw how flustered she was. With most of the flour and icing gone from her face, he assisted her in getting the strands that were in her hair. Once done, she took the rag from his grasp and she did the same for him. Gently and lovingly wiping the flour and icing from his face. His hand caressed her cheek, she closed her eyes and leaned in to his touch. It was no doubt the two know how they felt for one another and only a manner of time before someone acts upon it. "Lena..." he whispered. She loved the way her name sounded coming from him. Opening her eyes, she met his gaze once more and noticed that he was leaning forward. Her heart began to beat rapidly as she knew what he was intending. Little did she know that Jesse's own heart was about rip from his chest, he wasn't sure how the young baker would take his actions. Would she not like it or was he moving too fast? His doubts were soon silenced as Lena wrapped her arms around his neck and forced herself on the tips of her toes. Their eyes closed and lips puckered, meeting each other with a passionate kiss. Lena's tongue brushed against his lips, surprising the cowboy, he parted his lips and allowed for her tongue to enter his mouth. They soon found one another and began an elegant dance together, their tongues slid along one another to feel the other as much as they could. Jesse leaned against her body, intensifying the kiss even more between them. As much as they both wanted to remain in each other's embrace, their lungs soon began to beg for air and they were forced to separate.  _"Wow..."_  she mumbled, looking up at him. "You stole what I was gonna say." he teased her, "I've been wanting to do that for so long." he mentioned.  _"Oh, Jesse..."_  she said, not having expected for Jesse to feel the same way for her. "What was it that you said earlier? I had to do the work to get the goods?" he mentioned, a sly smirk on his lips. Lena blushed furiously, her eyes fluttering at his comment.  _"W-well..."_  she stuttered, unable to think clearly. She had thought about this moment many times at night. Never did she expect that it would happen in the commissary of all places, yet she wanted it just as much as the cowboy in front of her. Jesse wasted no time and promptly lifted Lena into the air. She yelped in surprise and held onto him tightly. A goofy smile present on his face as he sat her down on an empty and cleaner part of the counter. They were both at eye level now, her dainty hands still wrapped around his neck. His lips soon found themselves on her neck and had her cooing instantly.  _"Jesse..."_  she whispered against his ear. Gentle kisses were peppered against her neck soft breaths emanating from the girl above. Suddenly, her eyes shot open and a sharp gasp escaped her. Jesse had gently bit down upon her neck and tugged at her skin.  _"Mmph... Do it again."_  she found herself saying. Not thinking that it would have felt so good. Jesse complied with her request and bit down even harder and tugging forcefully on her smooth skin, her nails dug into his shirt and a moan escaped from her. An obvious mark being left behind from his handiwork. Lena placed her hands upon his cheeks and forced him into another kiss. "Think I'm doing a decent job, wouldn't you say?" he teased. Lena giggled and cupped his cheek. A worried look appeared on her face,  _"A-are you sure about this? Here... with me?"_  she asked him. Jesse smiled at her, finding it incredibly sweet that Lena said that. As if she even had to ask him such a thing. He grasped her hand and kissed the back of it, "I wouldn't see it any other way, Darlin. And what's a little risk every once in a while." he reassured her.

A huge smile appeared on Lena's face, her worries washing away and they shared another kiss.  _"We have thirty minutes till the cupcakes are ready. Think you can last two?"_  she teased him. Jesse leaned in close and nibbled her ear, "Can you?" he whispered softly. His warm breath making her body shiver in anticipation. Delicate hands went to the hem of his black T-shirt, tugging upwards and tossing it across the room. She ran her hands along his muscular torso, feeling him as much as she could. Instinctively she bit her lip, looking up at him and waiting for his next move. Jesse shifted slightly away from Lena, his hands ran along her thighs. It was evident what he wanted to do and the pair wasted no time. He grabbed onto the hem of her leggings and slowly pulled them down, Lena shifted and swayed her body to make it easier for Jesse to slide down her leggings. As he rolled them down, a black pair of panties were revealed to Jesse. Despite them being darker colored, he could tell that Lena had grown excited from his actions. To her it felt like an hour due to how slow Jesse slid them off, but soon her leggings were tossed onto the floor, joining Jesse's shirt. Lena unwillingly kept her thighs together, she was nervous but she was more excited to experience this with Jesse. He knew how she felt and decided to take his time with her. After all, they have thirty minutes till the cupcakes are ready. His hands slowly ran up her legs, digits gliding along her skin before coming to a stop upon her thighs. They sunk into her skin, feeling her as much as he could. He gently parted her thighs for her, not that she resisted much. Lips soon found themselves leaving a trail of kisses along her right leg. Gently and carefully placing one kiss at a time as he worked his way up to her thighs. There he spent more time planting kisses on her smooth skin while she groaned above him. A delicate hand brushing through his hair and trying to pull him closer. Grasping at her panties, he slid them down off her with relative ease. Once removed he turned back to gaze at her glistening womanhood, Lena became flustered once more, not having realized just how excited she was. Jesse smirk and gave her thigh another kiss before he moved forward and hovered his mouth over her clit. His warm breath made her body shudder once more, she had to hold back as much as she could from begging for him to take her right then and there. Not wanting to keep the poor girl from waiting any longer, Jesse descended and placed his mouth over her clit. Lena let out a sharp moan as she felt his warm mouth envelope her sensitive button. Slowly she became a moaning mess as Jesse suckled hungrily upon her. His tongue flicked and swirled around her clit in a relentless assault, he wanted to show Lena a wonderful time and just how much she means to him. As well as try his best to push Lena over her edge as quickly as possible to show her he's not all talk.

Deciding she had enough teasing, Jesse shifted his position and pressed his metal digit against her soaking womanhood. Lena whimpered as she felt his cold digit press upon her entrance, but she quickly grew accustomed to it. With a gentle kiss placed against her sensitive clit, Jesse slowly pushed his digit inside of her. She gasped as she felt him inside her, a feeling she hasn't felt in a long time. She felt incredibly tight, her walls furiously clamping down upon him.  _"Jesse... mmph... Jesse"_  she found herself repeating his name while he slowly pushed inside of her. Reaching as far as he could go, he started to slowly thrust his digit. Lena rocked against the counter, tilting her head back and moaning in pleasure. Her grasp on his hair tightened and forced him down onto her sensitive button. Jesse happily began to suckle her clit while he pleasured her with his finger. After a short while, he upped his pace a bit more and began to curl his finger upward to reach any sensitive spots within her. Desperate gasps, whimpers, squeaks and moans escaped Lena. She was slowly losing herself to the immense pleasure, but she managed to remember Jesse's words about lasting barely two minutes. At the rate Jesse was moving, she would no doubt lose that battle. She leaned forward slightly, inadvertently making causing Jesse's actions to feel even better for her. A rough hand soon found itself upon her bosom. She wasn't the largest of the OW girls, but that didn't matter to either of them. In fact, Jesse quite liked Lena's more petite appearance. His hand grasped at her breast, the soft cloth of the tank top limiting the amount of pleasure she could feel. Her other hand grasped onto his strong arm for support.  _"Jesse... I'm going to cum!"_  she warned him. Those words only fueled Jesse's actions, he began to pound Lena furiously with his digit. Reaching a speed that she would never imagine and confirming her suspicions about his stamina. Throwing her head back, she screamed with reckless abandon and her walls clamped down upon his metal digit, coating it with her juices. Her body spasmed as she held onto Jesse for dear life, heavy breaths and insatiable moans escaping her. The cowboy smirked and proceeded to remove himself from between her legs, leaning up towards her where she pulled him into a passionate kiss. Some of her hair had fallen onto her face, some sweat appearing on her forehead from the intense foreplay. Pulling away, she smirked at him  _"Alright big guy, let's see how you fair."_  she said with a wink. Jesse wasted no time and helped Lena out of her tank top, a black bra underneath it. Lena quickly removed it and tossed it aside, exposing her perky breasts to the Blackwatch agent. He started to move in but Lena raised a digit at him,  _"Whoa cowboy, let me have some fun first before it's your turn again."_  she teased before shuffling off the counter and forcing him against it. Her lips placed against his while her hands worked on his stubborn belt, heart racing as she remembered that this was actually happening.

The young Overwatch Agent's mind was racing in the moment while she tried to appear confident on the outside, she was a mess internally. She wanted to make Jesse feel good with her beginner skills in the bedroom and she was not confident that that was going to happen. Her petite digits fumbled to take off his belt; the large letters BAMF gleaming under the fluorescent lights above them. A slight laugh left her lips as she thought about the alternative meaning;  **Bad At Making Friends.**  Though she knew what it actually stood for, something that made her roll her eyes and crush on the cowboy more from his wicked sense of humour. Jesse's brow raised as she leaned against the counter, a smile curling into the corner of his mouth, "What's so funny, darlin'?" "..Ah, nothing..." She replied, biting her lip as she tugged at the buckle, releasing it's clip and began to process of slipping the leather from the loops. It too ended up in the tossed clothing pile behind them. Next came the cowboy chaps and his blue jeans, all being shoved across the floor with his help. There he stood now in just his boxer-briefs and it was more than enough to make the young girl tremble before him; her womanhood even twitched as her eyes laid upon the rigid flesh hidden behind the cloth.  _Wow._  Was the one word that came to mind as her eyes slowly trailed up to his face, the look he was giving her was one that left her in a fit of embarrassment. The smirk on his scruffy face acknowledged that he knew she had been checking out his goods. "Like what ya see?" The vigilante cowboy asked with that southern drawl of his causing Lena to nearly melt right there. She didn't and couldn't reply as she slowly leaned down on her knees and placed timid hands to his hips. Digits began a dance along his pelvis, following his strong thighs before make a U-turn and coming back up to the obvious prize centered above her. A soft palm grazed it through the cloth, feeling the rigid flesh beneath. The moment her hand touched his manhood, it twitch to life; anticipating what she was about to do.

The pair shared a gaze as she looked up into his caramel hues for a moment before dipping her digits unto the hem of his underwear and tugging them down to release his cock to the open air. It was just as...  _glorious_  as she had imagined in her fantasies as she wasted no time in leaning her dainty mouth in and capturing his head between her lips. The noises that protruded from the cowboy above her left poor Lena reeling down below. Every moan, gasp, groan as she worked her lips up and down his length in a rhythmatic motion sounded amazing. The way he said her name on a bated breath threatened to send her over the edge right there. Never in her wildest dreams did she think a fantasy like this would actually play out and this did not disappoint on any plane. His strong hand stroked through her chestnut coloured locks, inadvertently starting a soft pump of his hips towards her beautiful face. Lena placed her hands against his thighs to brace herself before upping her pace and really giving it her all in the moment. Jesse of course appreciated her efforts more than he would let on. The sensation of her mouth and tongue taking as much as she could was euphoric; better than he had had in... well, probably forever. She may not have had a lot of experience in the bedroom but her skills were on par with someone who would have practiced in this trade for decades. Maybe it was a mix of his feelings for her and the sensation down below, but he hadn't felt so at ease in a long time. She managed to relax the cowboy with just her mouth, he could only imagine what her body could do. He grunted and groaned knowing he wouldn't last long if he let it continue on. They still had quite a bit of time to burn and he planned to make it everything Lena had ever wanted. Slowly he managed to get a hold of his thoughts and bring motion to his hand in order to cup her chin; forcing her to look up with light pressure. "...That's quite enough, sweet pea... you did good.." He helped her rise up till her head was at his chest once more, his hands scooping her up under her arms and placing her on the counter once more. A rough but loving tug to her hips brought her backside on the edge of the counter, pulling her womanhood closer to his waiting shaft. His lips tucked to her ear as one hand held her hip tightly, "..I'm feelin' an almighty thirst." His breath pressed to her ear as he whispered that clever line to his lover and with one smooth but well-thought out thrust he pressed the head of his manhood into her waiting core.

Lena tilted her head back, gasping as he parted her warm and wet walls with his length. Her hands gripping his broad shoulders, trying to ground herself. Her lips parted, eyes rolled back as she felt herself fall into the sensation of Jesse pumping into her with slow but deep pushes. She could tell he was watching her, a smirk on his face as he watched how easily he could make the pilot coo for him. One hand still held her hip to his as he pumped inside her, his other cupped her cheek and brought her close for a passionate kiss. Their lips met, tongues gliding over the other while it stifled the breathless moans being emitted by the girl. She was tight and petite, causing some strain to let Jesse slide in easily but with every patient thrust, he was moving further and further into her. The walls of her womanhood contorting to fit his girth as he neared her cervix with his length. "..Ah..Jesse..." She whimpered in that soft accent of hers, her body shivered and she bit her lip. It was clear she was nearing another high and Jesse planned to make it better than the first. He took her legs into his hands and forced them to wrap tightly around his hips as one hand dwelled between her thighs and began to brush against her swollen clit. The moment he touched her, she cried out for him and the tingling rise of her orgasm began it's climb. With a deep thrust, Jesse slid himself into her and began to pound her with a faster pace, holding onto Lena's hip with a strong grip. He pounded her with a loving fury, determined to bring her to a rise she wouldn't forget. Her supplies across the counter shook as she bounced against the cold metal of the table, her bowls clanking in rhythm with them. With Jesse's cold digits worked her clit, Lena exploded into a crescendo of moans, her head falling into a fog as her peak took her. The walls of her womanhood clamped down on Jesse with need, making him too groan out against her jaw line where he had settled his mouth to suckle at her soft flesh.

Lena nearly erupted into tears, the sensation given to her felt far too good but she managed to hold herself together as he slowed his pace to a steady one. But Jesse still hadn't finished and she had gotten not one but two eruptive peaks within the time they had spent together. Lena's thoughts raced knowing they were limited to what positions they could try in here but she knew she wanted something different. "...Can... can we try something else?" She asked, timidly while trying to catch her breath. "..Whatcha have in mind?" He asked, kissing only her jaw line as he continued to thrust into her. "..Ah well.. I'll show you.." She stuttered, a flush already apparent on her freckled features. Pressing a hand to his chest, she beckoned him to move away from her. He obliged with a curious gaze as stepped back and allowed the baker to move off of the sleek metal beneath her. Slowly she turned herself around, placing her palms to the warm place she had just been. A bit of a mess left behind that she would need to clean later but with a slight press backwards, she leaned her backside towards him and basically presented herself to the cowboy while keeping herself standing. Jesse knew what she was asking, a small smirk to his face as he stepped forward and placed his hands on the small of her arched back. "...Look at ya bein' all forward with little ol' me." He gave a hearty chuckle as his hands caressed the firm flesh of her backside, giving it a squeeze that was followed by a spank. She yelped out a little bit, turning her face to look back at him. Another was given and this time she let out a soft moan, then another and as she was reeling from the last smack he parted her thighs and pressed himself back into her core without hesitation. His pace was fast as he pushed his crown to her cervix over and over. One hand help her hip as he sandwiched their upper thighs against the counter. His other curled around her stomach and moved up to her soft breasts, giving the perky flesh a squeeze; nipples falling between his thumb and index finger as he rolled the sensitive buds like a cigarette. His hand held to her bosom as he pounded into her, the sea of passion leaping from her mouth only egged the vigilante on.

Lena instantly became a moaning and whimpering mess, her hips moving along with Jesse's as she tried to voice her requests.  _"Ah, Jesse.. Ah! Harder!"_  she requested, looking back at Jesse with her pleading eyes. A smirk formed on his face, a quick spank being placed upon her rear before he upped the ante. His cock moved rapidly inside of her, her walls starting to contort once more around his member. The counter began to bang against the wall as Jesse's hips relentlessly pounded against the petite girl. All the materials on the counter and above on the shelves began to shake from the ferocity of their passionate lovemaking.  _"My god... Jesse."_ , Lena whimpered, trying desperately to grip onto something, but only able to paw her hands against the metal surface. "Lena... ah, Lena!" Jesse moaned out along with her, his cock twitching inside of her, signifying his nearing peak. But Jesse was determined to go as far as he could, wanting to make this a moment they would remember forever. Jesse lifted his hand off her waist and brought it down for a forceful spank against her rear. Lena moaned loudly for him, her mind being sent into a swirl of thoughts and emotions. Heavy gasps and grunts escaped the vigilante. Sweat falling from his brow and onto his chest. Another spank, the red mark growing brighter on her skin. His hand went back to grasp her waist, Jesse leaned forward and began to pepper Lena's back with rapid kisses, trailing upwards toward her neck where he began to nibble at her skin. Lena was being driven wild by his actions, eyes rolling back in their sockets once more. Suddenly, Jesse bit down hard upon her neck; tugging her skin and leaving an obvious mark upon her. The moment he bit her, Lena shrieked in pleasure. Her body shivering as her tight walls clung onto his member, pulling him in closer and attempting to drain him for all that he had. The petite girl was a moaning and shuddering mess, but Jesse still had not reached his peak.  _"Jesse... Jesse!"_  she screamed, on repeated. She began to whisper various dirty words to him. Urging and pleading for him to reach his peak, wanting nothing more than to bask in the warmth. Jesse placed both of his hands upon her thin waist, his grip tightening more so than ever before. Lena bit her lip, bracing herself for his next move. Suddenly, Jesse began to move at a speed not even Lena would be able to move at with her chronal accelerator. Hips began to ferociously slam into her rear, teeth nibbling at her ear, and his hands forcing her down upon his length at the same time he would thrust inside of her. The Overwatch agent tossed her head back, unable to voice anything, eyes rolling back as she felt Jesse's relentless assault. Sweat fell from his body and onto her back, a small smile on her face forming. His cock grazed her insides thoroughly, hitting every spot of her at the perfect angle. Warm breath and moans boomed against her ear, it was all too much and too good to feel. Suddenly, Jesse's manhood began to furiously twitch and his movements became slow and deep. With one forceful thrust, Jesse pushed in as far as he could go and pumped his seed inside of her womb. Lena shrieked once more, eyes closing as she enjoyed the moment of his climax. Jesse's hips came to a slow stop, his hands moving to support his weight against the table to keep himself from collapsing on top of Lena, she then forced their lips together while they remained in this state. But their lungs begged for air and their kiss did not last long, both heaving as they tried to recover from their antics.

"Wow..." Jesse said as they parted,  _"That was... incredible."_  Lena breathlessly voiced.  **DING!**  the oven went, Lena and Jesse looked over at it and began to laugh together, having forgotten what they had been doing beforehand.  _"I think I should get that."_  Lena mentioned, giving the cowboy another kiss on the lips. "Of course, darlin." he said, removing himself from her and allowing her to stand. Jesse grabbed a pile of paper towels and handed some to Lena, cleaning up their mess before getting dressed. The commissary being left with no evidence of what went down between the two... besides the baking of course. Lena put on a pair of oven mitts and pulled out the tray now ready of chocolate cupcakes. Jesse took a long whiff of the enchanting smell, "Damn, those smell mighty fine." he commented. Lena smiled and tossed him a tube of red icing, "Help me out, will ya." she said, giving him a wink. "Promise not to start another battle?" Jesse asked. Lena giggled,  _"I'll try my best, mate."_  Jesse chuckled and joined Lena by her side. The two began the short process of decorating the last batch of cupcakes, this time Jesse being able to expertly create a heart on each of them. Lena kept smiling at him, still in disbelief of what transpired. "There, all done. Whatcha think?" Jesse asked her, showing his masterpiece. Lena gazed upon his half of the cupcakes. Most decorated in a red heart or rose shape, except for one in the middle that had a word, Lena could not make out. "Mc...Tracer?" she mumbled, slowly looking up at him with a curious gaze. "Yea, McLena didn't exactly roll off the tongue as well as McTracer does. It's our fancy ship name. Do... you not like it?" a hint of nervousness being held in his voice. Lena picked up the cupcake and smiled warmly at him,  _"I love it."_  she said before leaping into his embrace. She kissed his cheek while he held her in a protective embrace, "I promise to always be there for ya, to keep you safe. You mean the world to me, Lena. There's nothing I wouldn't do." Lena pulled away, her eyes gleaming up at him.  _"Jesse... I..."_  Lena bit her lip thinking closely on her words, not wanting to say anything to mess up the moment.  _"I'm honored to have you by my side, Vigilante. And what's wrong with McLena?" she said, giving him a playful push. Jesse chuckled and took hold of a cupcake from her side. Before Jesse could take a bite out of his, Lena flailed her hands and stopped him. *"Wait, there's something I always wanted to do."_  she said. Jesse watched as she ran her arm through the crook of his, as if they were tasting a cake at one of those fancy weddings. Jesse smiled stupidly at Lena, a fierce blush appearing on her freckled face.  _"W-what? You've never wanted to try this?"_  she stuttered. "Yes... yes I have." he admitted. Lena smiled and the two proceeded to take a bite from their respective cupcakes. They soon separated their arms and Jesse immediately engulfed his pastry.  _"Easy there, cowboy. We have three trays of cupcakes all for us. No need to rush."_  Lena reassured. Jesse's eyes went wide and he grasped Lena's hand. "Keep an eye on me, darlin. I'm going in." he warned her before rushing off with the two other trays to the table. Lena sighed and admired her cowboy from afar.  _Her_  cowboy, she mused to herself as to how that sounded. Her heart beating furiously and a huge smile on her face.  _"At least save some for me, mate!"_  she called out, once she noticed half of the vanilla cupcakes were gone already. She took off towards the table with the chocolate cupcakes in tow. From that day on you never saw the duo too far from one another. Always in each other's arms or assisting each other on their various assignments. When Jesse or Lena would go on missions under their respective commanders, it was almost guaranteed that they would reunite by running into each other’s arms and followed by Jesse spinning Lena around in the air. And almost surely one would always catch the two baking together every so often, of course the amount of collateral damage from their frosting fights eventually caught up to them. Both being restricted commissary access for a short while, but that didn't stop them from sneaking in and doing as they pleased.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this little piece of cuteness. I know we enjoyed crafting it just as much. Yes, we are aware that Lena is canonically a lesbian, so I ask please do not send any hate about how that was bypassed in the story. This is a work of fiction. Fan-fiction, so liberties were taken to bring this pairing and story to life. In any case, do let me know your thoughts.


End file.
